La Bella y la ¿Un perro?
by SesshyBlack
Summary: "Ella solo deseaba vivir tranquila hundida en las paginas de un buen libro. Su padre, simplemente quería ir a mostrar su invento. El tenia que amar y terminar con esta fea apariencia. Quien imaginaria que esta bella joven quedaría atrapada en el castillo de una bes... ¿Un perro?
1. Prologo

¡Hola, saludos a todos! Se que esta algo curioso el titulo pero espero les interese. Como se darán cuenta es la, pequeña adaptación de la bella y la bestia, claro solo en algunas cosas le darán parecido, a las mas obvias pero tratando de darle un toque mas original y mas a mi gusto.

Como un dato personal, adoro cuando Kagome tiene los ojos rojos, si si es mi color favorito y no puedo evitarlo. Espero les agrade y me dejen sus muy buenos comentarios.

Y sin mas explicaciones... Comencemos.

PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen al igual que la historia base, todo esto es dado gracias a Rumiko Takahashi y a Disney.

Es creado con el ámbito de agradar al publico y pasar un cálido rato de lectura.

 **Francia. 1770. En una noche tormentosa.**

El pueblo de Francia, se encontraba en sus mejores años, donde la comida era abundante, los campos fértiles al igual que la relación pueblo- Rey se encontraba de forma armoniosa gracias a sus soberanos.

El Rey Inu Von Taisho, era uno de los reyes mas bondadosos y justos. A su lado, fielmente se encontraba su Reyna Lady Izayoi que era tan famosa por su dulzura e inteligencia.

Los reyes, gozaban de una buena vida en su gran castillo que se situaba no tan lejos del centro del gran pueblo. En el, junto a ellos vivían sus dos hijos, el príncipe mayor y futuro heredero al trono Sesshomaru Taisho de edad de 15 años y ya próximo a sus numero 16 y su hermano menor, Inuyasha Taisho que contaba con 13 años de edad.

Sesshomaru, a su edad ya contaba con un atractivo físico de aspecto alto y delgado pero marcado gracias a entrenamientos establecidos por su padre. Tenia un sedoso cabello corto y plateado, característico de su padre al igual que de su hermano. Tenia una tez blanca adornada de unas marcas violetas en sus mejillas y unos ojos fríos y calculadores color ámbar.

Inuyasha, también contaba con un aspecto atractivo, con una tez bronceada y de cabello platinado y sus ojos ámbar.

Cuando los reyes recibían visitas de nobles de otros reinos, todas las jóvenes doncellas deseaban contraer matrimonio con el futuro rey o el futuro príncipe y tener un lugar alto en el trono.

Sesshomaru pensaba en lo contrario, cuando dedicaba su tiempo a aprender como gobernar, de forma fría y cruel también se divertía. Trataba mal aveces a los sirvientes o hacia llorar a las mujeres por comentarios. Se metía con cualquier mujer que daba su cuerpo, creyendo que el les correspondería en una relación, la cual al final solo eran usadas.

 **Pero un día...**

En el reino se festejaba el esperado cumpleaños No. 16 del futuro heredero. Los sirvientes y los reyes organizaban un banquete especial para su hijo mayor en esa misma noche de lluvia. Seria algo mas familiar y en convivencia de todos los sirvientes de palacio.

Sesshomaru, en su alcoba, pensaba lo contrario. Por que debía festejar con los sirvientes, solo eran eso... Esclavos dispuestos a obedecer cada orden emitida por el. Cuando termino de arreglarse y aburrido de esperar encerrado, decidió pasearse por el castillo en esa noche lluviosa. Se escuchaban los relámpagos y se sentía un poco el frió de afuera.

Cuando pasaba por la puerta principal, escucha el sonido de esta sonar.

-¿Quien toca a estas horas en la noche y en un día como este?- Pensó Sesshomaru quien intrigado, se acerco a la muerta e ignorando a los guardias que custodiaban, decidió asomarse por el mismo.

Al abrir se encontró con una anciana de cabellos blancos, de aspecto descuidada y de apariencia desnutrida.

-Que quiere anciana ¿Por que viene a interrumpir mi cumpleaños No. 16?

Pregunto Sesshomaru de una forma tan déspota y fría.

-Jovencito, mi nombre es Kanna y vengo a pedir asilo por esta noche, estoy cansada y muerta de hambre ¿Por favor, ayúdeme?

-Este no es lugar para usted, vieja anciana así que.. Vallase

Tras decir estas crueles palabras, Sesshomaru cerro la puerta dejando ahí sola, a la señora.

La señora, al tener paciencia, vuelve a tocar la puerta e intentar conseguir asilo solo esa noche.

Sesshomaru, desesperado por la insistencia de la anciana, abre de nuevo el mismo la puerta y la encara.- Le he dicho que se marche, no es lugar para anciana como usted de clase tan baja.

-Por favor joven, de asilo a esta vieja señora a cambio le daré esta hermosa rosa signo de gratitud.

La mujer, le mostró compasiva, una hermosa rosa roja que aun se encontraba cerrada en un hermoso capullo. Sesshomaru, quien incrédulo vio la rosa, se limito a soltar una sonora carcajada por la tontería que, para el, le mostraba esa pobre anciana.

-¿Crees que con eso pagaras una estancia en el palacio real? Vete de aquí tonta mujer - Y de un portazo, el príncipe cerro de nuevo la puerta.

La mujer, que se mostraba paciente y compasiva, volvió a tocar la puerta, pero este seria para un fin distinto por los rechazos del joven príncipe. Y, el susodicho, desesperado por la insistencia de la anciana, toma el mango de su espada y molesto, le grita.

-Le he dicho que no la dejare pasa...

En ese momento, el joven príncipe se enmudece al ver que la anciana, empezaba a brillar y se convertía en una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y piel como la nieve.

- _Tu joven príncipe que me negó asilo y rechazo esta hermosa ofrenda, te condeno con una maldición que te afectara a ti y a todo tu castillo junto con los que lo habitan. Serán convertidos en algo diferente a sus vidas humanas. Y si tu no aprendes a amar y tener compasión, ser humilde y bondadoso, la maldición los tendrá así por toda su vida llena de soledad y oscuridad. Esto sucederá, joven príncipe, cuando el ultimo pétalo de esta hermosa flor caiga y no hayas aprendido nada del amor._

Y dicho esto, la hermosa mujer que antes era una simple anciana se esfumo, dejando en el suelo un simple espejo mágico y una flor tan hermosa la cual aun se encontraba en capullo.

Sesshomaru, atónito con lo que acababa de ver y de pasar, regreso a su compostura y con una sonrisa irónica, se relajo. Pero en ese momento, sintió arder su cuerpo y como empezaban a doler sus músculos...

Esa noche, a las afueras del castillo se escucharon lamentos y gritos, el castillo se volvió oscuro y tenebroso, junto al gran muro que los rodeaba, se encontraba formándose un gran bosque lleno de neblina y terrores. Desde ese día, empezó todo a cambiar en el reino y en el pueblo.

Continuara...

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este pequeño prologo, yo se que es algo breve pero espero que les haya llamado su atención. Espero sus buenos comentarios :3

¡Saludos a todos!


	2. Tan yo

Hola de nuevo a todas, aquí siguiendo luego luego con el segundo cap.

Me eh estado dando cuenta por ahí, que ya existe una que otras historias sobre "La Bella y la Bestia" Solo para aclarar, no lo hago copiandome de alguien, esto es original de mi en caso de algún parecido al momento de estructuración de la historia, es coincidencia por ser basada en la misma historia.

Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, continuamos.

 **Francia. 1775 - 5 años después de la maldición-. En un pueblo a las afueras del Reino.**

Aveces quisiera saber como es vivir en los cuentos que relatan estos viejos libros. Como es ser amada por alguien, que a la primera vez, se queda flechado en el amor. A lo mejor, no ser una princesa y siempre depender del príncipe, blabla de esas cosas pero si... Saber que es amor verdadero.

-¡Bah!, son cosas que no pasan.

La verdad, este tipo de cosas solo pasan... Como dije, en los viejos libros. Claro, vivo algo cercas de un reino, donde existen carretas a caballo, príncipes, nobles, clases sociales, etc. Pero tampoco creeré eso del amor a primera vez con solo rozar su piel o ver su rostro con esos ojos hipnotizan tes, son cosas que... No pasan al igual que las bestias u ogros.

¡Ah, si! Y menos si soy solo una señorita que vive, en una muy acogedora casa en el campo.

-¡Kagome! ¡Ven ayúdame!- Grita una voz masculina.

Bien, el deber llama. Me llamo Kagome Domine, como ya habrán escuchado, soy nacida de una familia, obviamente de Francia. Mi físico, bueno me considero bonita, soy alta y de cuerpo esbelto y proporcionado, claro mis pechos me estorban pero esa es otro cuento. Mi cabello es azabache y largo hasta debajo de mis glúteos. Tengo una piel color blanca y unos ojos color, raro pero son rojos. Si se lo preguntan, si, si llamo la atención a otras personas.

Vivo sola con mi padre, al que escucharon hace unos momentos llamándome. Su nombre es Soun Domine, es un señor cincuentón e inventor, alto y casi de mi misma apariencia aunque los ojos lo saque de mi madre la cual, falleció cuando yo tenia solo 5 años. O cierto, tengo 19 años por si no lo comente.

Al bajar al sótano encuentro todo un reguero de tuercas, madera, la chimenea prendida para calentar y moldear metales, entre otras cosas mas. Al localizar a mi padre, se encontraba acostado en el suelo boca arriba. Si de nuevo estaba inventando otras cosas que a lo mejor quería mostrar en la feria su nueva inquisición útil en la vida diaria.

-Papa ¿Que necesitabas?

-Oh hija, llegaste, podrías pasarme por favor la llave que esta en aquella mesa, me quede atorado y no la alcanzo. -

Mi padre apuntaba hacia un rincón, como el podía. Lo bueno es que yo le entendía, ser padre viudo me dio a vivir mas entre tuercas y tornillos.

Tome mi pelo y lo ate en un simple peinado en chongo, me dirigí al lugar y saque una especie de pinzas que el necesitaba, de regreso observe que mi padre construía una gran maquina de vapor con otros... Aditamentos, los cuales solo reconocí una hacha colocada al principio de la maquina y de donde seria una especie de asiento.

-Bien, gracias... ¡Ya quedo!

Y dicho eso, lo vi levantarse del piso con su rostro lleno de tierra y lo que parecía ser grasa. Se sentó en la silla de la maquina y lo encendió.

Sospresivamente, encendió de manera tranquila y sin incendiarse... Como en otras ocasiones pasadas.

-¡Bravo! Ahora veamos si funciona como lo esperamos.

-¿Que se supone que hace papa?

-Bien Kag, este nuevo invento ayudara a la tala de arboles, podrás cortar mar rápido y también hacerlo en leños, por eso el hacha en el frente.

-Ya veo... ¿Estas seguro que funciona?

No es que dude de el pero aveces, sus inventos salen algo... Mal.

-Esta bien, si encendió ahora veremos si corta ese leño.

Y sin mas que decir, mi padre activo una palanca el cual, hiso que el hacha empezara a moverse de arriba abajo, cortando el leño.

-¡Oh papa! ¡Lo lograste!

-Tanto te sorprende hija, me ofendes.

Dijo mi padre, fingiendo una mueca de dolor por mi comentario.

-Papa, no te pongas así.

Y sin mas, el atacado de la risa, me abraza con dulzura.

-Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad mi nena?

-Yo también te quiero papa.

El abrazo duro lo que debe de durar, un momento solamente.

-Kag me iré en unos momentos para presentar el invento en el siguiente pueblo aprovechando que aun es medio día ¿Estarás bien sola?

-Claro papa, no es la primera vez, ve con cuidado.

-Si, no te preocupes, por primera vez tomare atajo para llegar mas rápido

-¿Te iras por el bosque nebuloso? Puede ser peligroso, se dice que hay lobos y siempre esta una neblina

-No te preocupes, me llevare a Kant, a ese caballo nada lo asusta.

-Mmm.. Esta bien, solo ten cuidado y abrígate

-Claro, igual llevare mi espada. Te quiero Kag y no olvides alimentar a las gallinas

Y emocionado, papa se despidió ese día para ir a la siguiente ciudad y presentar su nuevo invento.

-Bien ahora yo también saldré.

Aun era medio día, el sol estaba en su punto alto dando una abrazable sensación de calor y con un viento fresco.

Llevaba un vestido ligero, largo hasta los tobillos de color azul marino, que lo adornaba una cinta larga color blanca. Y el cabello suelto. Llevaba una canasta con los libros que iba a regresar a la biblioteca del señor Rumie y pedir otros. Me encantaba leer.

En camino al centro del pueblo, las personas no dejaban de mirarme, bueno queda claro que no nací en este pueblo, me mude a penas unos 6 meses para que papa tuviera mas lugar donde crear sus invenciones y que mi color de ojos es demasiado raro en estas zonas.

En el camino podía ver como levantaban tiendas donde vender frutas, las mujeres que se sentaban en la plaza para tejer, niños jugando con piedras en la calle, señores construyendo nuevas casas, al panadero vendiendo su recién hecho pan y yo por fin, llegue a mi destino.

El señor Rumie constaba de una tienda mediana, de colores alegres como ahora lo adornaba un color naranja dando un tono al atardecer y en la parte de adentro, contenía una gran variedad de libros acomodados en sus respectivas estanterías talladas de madera. Para algunas personas no era impresionante pero para mi, era mi otro mundo a algo desconocido.

\- ¡Buenas tardes señor Rumie!

Entre a la tienda y salude como de costumbre, pero el señor Rumie no se encontraba a la vista. Lo mas probable es que estaba limpiando alguno de los estantes y me lo confirmo cuando escuche un sonido seco, como de varios libros cayéndose.

-¡Auch! ¡Oh bella kagome! Que gusto verte por aquí de nuevo.

-El gusto es mio señor ¿Se a golpeado muy fuerte?

-Naa no te preocupes hija, este viejo aun resiste, solo que limpiaba los libros para tu llegada, que por lo que veo fue muy rápido, hace dos días que me habías visitado... ¿Ya acabaste el libro que te llevaste?

-Claro señor Rumie, es mi favorito... El amor de una joven con su príncipe, castillos y enfrentamientos con dragones, salvando a la doncella, es tan fantástico.

-Bueno, si tanto te gusta, puedes quedártelo y llevarte otro para tu lectura.

El señor Rumie me sonrió cuando vio mi rostro lleno de alegría por el gesto tan amable de el. Desde que llegue aquí y explore el pueblo, sin dudar había llegado a sus tiendas al ver el titulo de su letrero " Librería" y desde ese entonces, cada ves que termino un libro, vengo por otro y otro.

-Bueno creo que me llevare este, en unos días vendré sin falta por otro

Y con una sonrisa y después de otros minutos de charla, emprendí camino a mi casa.

Iba tan metida en mi nueva lectura que no me fijaba que la gente se detenía a verme, digamos que en esta época no es bien visto que una mujer, aprenda o lea libros.

Un grupo de 3 mujeres empezaban a murmurar sobre mi, o eso parecía, ya que cuando me senté en una banca de la plaza, no quitaban la vista de mi.

-Ya viste a esa joven, como se atreve a leer... Debería dedicarse a su casa

-Lo se o tal ves es una quedada

-O a lo mejor le falta que un buen hombre la maltrate para que entienda

Tontas, pensé para mi misma, como podían tener esa mentalidad de mi y mas de una relación de un matrimonio. El amor debe ser cosa de dos, de crean buenos momentos juntos. Mi padre siempre me relataba cuando era una niña, la manera en como se habían conocido el y mama y cada ves que lo contaba, era mágico para mi, su gran amor.

 _Sabes Kagome, te contare la historia de como conocí a tu hermosa madre Sonomi._

 _Yo antes vendía muebles para casas de nobles tallados a mano. Claro yo vivía solo así que no gastaba el dinero que cobraba y pues lo ahorraba._

 _Un día, tu madre llego a mi tienda, claro yo estaba hasta atrás y solo había escuchado la campanilla de la entrada._

 _Cuando me iba acercando al mostrador de la tienda, percibía un hermoso aroma a jazmines y rosas... Olía delicioso y cuando curioso buscaba a la dueña de ese exquisito aroma..._

 _Vi a tu madre, hermosa en un vestido largo y suelto a los talones de color blanco, con un listón atado a su cintura color rojo y su pelo suelto._

 _Pero lo que mas me cautivo ¿Sabes que fue?_

 _-¿Que papi?_

 _Sus hermosos ojos color carmín, se veía tan hermosa y llenos de vida, tan rara belleza que en ese momento, me flecho._

 _Me recuerdas tanto a ella, tan hermosa y tan llena de vida._

 _Quien iba a pensar mi nena, que una mujer como tu madre, de clase acomodada, se fijaría en un hombre como yo, un simple carpintero e inventor._

 _Era amor hija, ese era el amor. Nos dedicábamos a conocernos, ella a pesar de las habladurías de la gente, iba al taller y me llevaba comida hecha por ella o simplemente se quedaba a mi lado y me leía una historia._

 _Espero llegue un día en que te pase a ti, que al ver a los ojos de esa persona, tu corazón se acelere y te de esa sensación de nunca dejarlo solo._

 _Claro que, mi pequeña ¡Tendrá que pasar por una serie de pruebas que yo le pondré y pelear a muerte contra mi por tu mano!_

 _-¡Papi! Miraba con felicidad a mi padre._

 _Es broma nena... O bueno algo así._

Lo que mas me impresionaba era como me relataba la misma historia con una sonrisa y la nostalgia al recordar a mama.

Después de escuchar los tontos comentarios de las señoras, me dispuse a ir a casa con mi libro y leer mas tranquilamente. Hasta que...

\- ¡Pero mira nada mas que hermosa mujer camina por mis territorios!

Hasta que su odiosa voz se escucho...

\- Buenas tardes Joven Leduc...

\- La bella Kagome ¿Como has estado preciosa? ¿Haz soñado conmigo y mi tan fantástico cuerpo?

\- Jajaja muy buena esa Onigumo

\- ¡Cállate Duges! Por favor preciosa dime Onigumo, no uses tanta formalidad conmigo

Y si fuera poco, se acerca a mi y me toma de la cintura, asqueada le pongo la mano en su pecho para tomar cierta distancia con el

\- Bueno, Onigumo, si me permites, debo retirarme

\- Vamos Kagome, hay que divertirnos los dos... Solos

\- Contigo ni en 10 mil años

Dicho esto, me marche lo mas rapido que pude al caminar.

\- Jajaja Onigumo, debes esperar 10 mil años para... Ouch

\- Cállate Duges... Esa mujer de tan rara belleza, debe ser mía... ¡Andando!

Cuando subía una pequeña colina y a lo lejos observaba mi cómoda casa, escucho el relincho y el cabalgar de un caballo, feliz me voltee para recibir a papa de su tan pronta llegada... Pero no imaginaba ver a Kant desesperado y solo.

\- Kant ¿Que sucede? ¿Donde esta papa?

Kant solo movia sus patas desesperado y apuntaba al bosque nebuloso... Esto estaba muy mal...

Continuara...

Hola! Espero les este gustando mucho el FF :) me gustaria que me den sus opiniones y me digan si les gusta como voy redactando la historia... Si les gusta en primera persona o en tercera persona o ambas... Ustedes diganme :DD

Saludos a:

- **Sayaaomes: Gracias por tus saludos! Mandame tu Reviews y dime que tal te parecio este segundo cap.!**

 **-Okita Kagura: Hola hola! Por ti me anime a subir otro cap, espero te haya parecido y me des tu valiosa critica n.n**

 **SAYONARA!**


	3. Portador del Hechizo

¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta con un capítulo nuevo... Ok se que no e subido seguido pero, quieran o no la universidad absorbe cerebros.

Nota: En el primer cap, la anciana que se le aparece a Sesshomaru, tenía el nombre de Kaede, MI ERROR, lo corregí a Kanna...

Y sin más distracciones ¡Continuamos!

 **Francia. 1775. Bosque Nebuloso. Día 1**

Desde que llegué a vivir aquí, el bosque nebuloso si me daba curiosidad, claro a lo lejos... Pero adentrarse en él es algo muy diferente.

Sentía el lomo de Kant inquieto, cabalgaba a pasos cortos y dudosos entre el bosque. ¡Y como no! Se sentía una pesadez en el ambiente, los árboles delgados y marchitos, el lugar oscuro y con una niebla densa.

De repente, al momento de seguir avanzando se escuchaban las ramas crujir y sonidos como una especie de gruñidos.

-Genial, lo que nos faltaban, lobos en la zona.

Lo bueno es que tenía mi espada conmigo... ¿Que? ¿Por ser mujer creen que mi padre no me enseñaría? Ser su única hija lo a llevado a enseñarme a no rendirme tan fácilmente, al menos puedo darle algo de pelea al agresor. Pero no es el caso, cuando Kant siguió avanzando nos topamos en el camino, dos divisiones y un vil letrero indicando a palabras borrosas, los caminos.

-Creo que eso no es de mucha ayuda... Kant ¿Por donde se fueron tu y papa?

Mi caballo, quien entendió mi pregunta, apuntó hacia el camino a la derecha, el más tenebroso que podías imaginar a diferencia del camino izquierdo que se observaba un poco más... Tranquilo.

-Genial papa, querías un atajo... Vamos

Y aun con nerviosismo, avanzamos.

 **Francia.1775. _flashback._**

-Bien Kant, vamos a la feria para mostrar nuestro gran invento, veo que la carreta te amarro bien.

Soun, miraba la carreta donde tenía en ella su gran invento, atada en parte al lomo del caballo, cuando dirige su vista al frente para retomar el camino, observa a lo lejos, con el mapa en mano, un camino al tenebroso que daba paso al Bosque Nebuloso.

Al llegar el caballo estaba algo inquieto. Cuando llegan a la desviación, ven un camino a la izquierda con una imagen tranquila y aun con luz del día y el de la derecha, un camino con neblina y con árboles tan densos que no llegaba a dar un rayo de luz.

-Mmmm... Creo que tomaremos la derecha, será un buen atajo.

El señor Soun, aun mirando su mapa, movía la rienda de Kant en dirección a la derecha para adentrarse a su aclamado atajo. Kant en contrario, inquieto se negó a obedecer a su amo.

-Kant, vamos, muévete

Soun solo escuchó el relincho de desaprobación de su amigo equino.

-No pasara nada y llegaríamos más rápido... Avanza

Y con un leve golpeteo a los costados del caballo, ingreso al camino aclamado por Soun. Al adentrarse, solo se observaba una densa niebla y árboles oscuros y marchitos. Soun solo observaba en su mapa, el por donde se encontraban en el momento, hasta que al seguir avanzando llegaron a unos altos muros negros y un portón que lo adornaba con la vista de un inmenso castillo adornado con un jardín marchito y gárgolas adornando sus techos y muros.

-Kant, en donde rayos nos has traído, este no es el atajo.

El caballo, entendiendo a su amo, solo relincho en forma de queja.

En ese momento, un aullido se escuchó cerca de donde ellos andaban, y sin más, Soun se regreso para tomar el otro camino, pero a lo lejos observo que se topaba, en el camino, varios pares de ojos amarillos y como se podía visualizar un pelaje negro y erizado, listo para atacar.

-¡Maldición! ¡Corre!

Y en ese momento, se observó cómo un hombre y un caballo, desorientados corrían de una manada de lobos hambrientos.

En la carrera por poder protegerse, Soun sacó su espada y trató de alejar a los lobos de las patas de su caballo, los cuales usaban esa manera de derribar lo que sería su comida pero Kant, asustado se levanta en sus dos patas traseras, tumbando así a su jinete y sin mirar atrás, huir sano y salvo.

-¡Kant! Maldición...

Y como pudo, se levantó y corrió en busca de un refugio en vez de ser comida para lobos y como si su gran suerte fuera, encontró de nuevo los muros del castillo con el que se había topado.

-¡Abran por favor! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, empujando las rejas. En ese momento, las rejas se abrieron solas y el entro y con fuerza empujó y cerró para que los lobos no pasarán. Con agitación, cae sentado y suspira aliviado.

-En donde estoy..

Cuando recupero el aliento se puso de pie observo las hectáreas de jardín y visualizo el castillo. Decidido a pedir refugio temporal, emprendió el caminar entre todo el lugar tenebroso.

-¡¿Hola?! ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Necesito ayuda, solo asilo por esta noche!

Grito. En un lapso de segundos de silencio, esperando a que alguien respondiera a sus aclamos la gran puerta de lo que parecía ser la entrada principal, se abrió.

-¡¿Hola?! Que extraño...

Decía mientras avanzaba con lentitud dentro del castillo, temiendo de que fuese una trampa.

-Solo vengo por refugio esta noche, puedo pagarle por algo de comida y agua...

Mientras caminaba y buscaba a alguien que pudiera decirle que estaba bien que pasara una noche, pequeñas sombras se veían pasar por los grandes pasillos, escondiéndose del nuevo intruso.

-¿Hola?

Volvió a llamar, mientras pasaba por una gran escalera. En eso, tras de él, se escuchaban pequeños murmullos...

-El no deberia estar aqui

-Tal vez solo se perdió, pobrecillo afuera hace frío - dice una voz femenina.

-No creo que al amo le moleste el hecho que existan otras personas aquí dentro

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡El amo no aceptara este tipo de eventos!

Al alzar la voz, Soun inmediatamente volteo buscando al dueño de esta, lo cual solo encontró pequeños objetos en el suelo, inmóviles.

-Que extraño... No creo haber visto esto cuando pase... ¿Que hace una tetera de porcelana, un reloj, y un candelabro en el piso?

Mientras se acercaba a observarlos mejor, toma en su mano al candelabro para utilizarlo en esa oscura habitación.

-Bueno, estábamos en el piso porque charlabamos, ¿Por qué más?

-Que rayos ¿Quien dijo eso?

-Hey, aqui arriba, fui yo

Y, haciendo caso a la voz misteriosa, observo su mano derecha y vio como ese objeto tan conocido, lo saludara.

-¡Hola! Un gusto, mi nombre es...

-¡AH!

Y sin explicar a mas, lo tiró al piso como si este lo quemara en la mano.

-Claro, tírame al suelo, digo, me gusta que me traten así -Dijo el objeto mientras se sacudía el polvo, y volvia a prender sus velas.

-Bueno Miroku, creo que no es normal ver que un candelabro hablase -Menciona la tetera de porcelana.- Disculpe buen señor que lo asustemos, pero es una larga historia el por que unos simples objetos hablen. Si me permite presentarme como es debido, mi nombre es Kaede, el es Miroku y este curioso reloj, es Jaken.

-Señor Jaken, por favor

Y, ya salido de su pequeño trance, observa con más detalle a los objetos y más tranquilo, les responde.

-Un.. Un gusto señora, mi nombre es Soun Domine y busco un poco de asilo

-Claro, puede quedarse lo que guste señor ¿Gusta una taza de té caliente? Afuera está frío y puede tomar un resfriado.

Mientras Kaede, caminaba y mostraba a Soun donde puede descansar, los demás lo seguían y Jaken, bueno, seguía gritando que él no debía estar aquí. Al llegar a una sala amplia y acogedora por la gran chimenea que la adornaba, Soun se quedaba anonadado por lo que este castillo portaba.

-¿Quien vivia aqui Kaede? - Preguntó, mientras tomaba asiento en un gran sofá que se situaba en medio de la sala.

-La realiza señor, pero permítame hacerlo sentir más cómodo - En esta ocasión, el que contestó fue Miroku, que amablemente lo invitaba a relajarse. No solían tener este tipo de visitas... De hecho nunca en muchísimos años.

En ese momento, Miroku silvo y entro corriendo una especie de un pequeño mueble donde se podía recargar los pies de forma estirada, pero este pequeño taburete, ronroneaba al colocarse bajo sus pies...

-Pero que lindo mueble, ronronea...

-Ella es Kirara, es muy amistosa señor y este de aquí .- Señaló Miroku a un pequeño mueble donde se encontraba jugando una pequeña tacita de te.- Es Shippo, nieto de la señora Kaede.

-Es un gusto señor, mi nombre es Shippo... ¿Usted se quedara a vivir aquí?- Con inocencia, menciona Shippo, mientras Soun lo toma del mango para beber de él.

-Pero que pregunta es eso muchacho !Claro que no se quedará, el amo no lo permitiría!- Con algo de rudeza, dice Jaken mientras sus manecillas de su rostro, seguían haciendo ese curioso tic tac.

-Jaken, no seas grosero, el señor solo pide algo de asilo... No creo que al amo le moleste -Dice Kaede, mientras le sirve a Soun, un poco mas de te.

-No se preocupe, hablaré con su amo y le pagaré toda esta linda hospitalidad, en verdad.

 **Mientras tanto, en cierta habitación.**

Es un cuarto oscuro y sucio, se podía observar que es una de las habitaciones importantes, ya que esta era amplia y a lo lejos se observaba un amplio balcón semicircular. No se observaba una cama ordenada, ni un librero completo ni siquiera un color de cuarto de aspecto clara y limpia. Al contrario, los retratos que portaba el lugar estaban rotas por unas marcas muy conocidas como garras, los muebles, libreros, mesas de noche, entre otros objetos se encontraban esparcidos en la habitación de forma rota y sucias. Lo único, que se mantenía de pie era una mesita de madera, circular que portaba una rosa roja flotando y resguardada por un cristal. Solo se veía que portaba aun belleza pero en la parte de abajo de esta misma, unos cuantos pétalos ya caídos y marchitos y a su lado, un espejo plateado con mango y mágico.

¿Y el dueño de misteriosa habitación? Solo se podía observar un pelaje muy raro tocado por un rayo de luz de luna, que al momento de escuchar voces en su castillo, molesto se mueve entre las sombras para buscar el motivo de tal sonido...

-... Y así es como es que tenemos esta apariencia -Termina de relatar, la señora Kaede

-Vaya ¿Entonces cómo pueden revertir ese hechizo? -Pregunta con curiosidad, el señor Soun mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su te y se acomodaba mejor una manta en su espalda que con anterioridad se la habían proporcionado.

-Bueno eso es algo complicado de expli...

Y en ese momento, un potente aire frío abría de golpe las puertas de la sala, haciendo que hasta la chimenea se apagará... Jaken, con mucho temor, se cohibía y realizaba una reverencia... Y un sonoro rugido se escuchó en la sala, dejando a Soun espantado en la gran silla sin querer voltear a ver al originario de tal sonido.

Mientras tanto, una gran sombra se alza, en lo que serían sus dos patas y camina lo más erguido posible, a espaldas de la gran silla, esperando atrapar al que se osaba sentarse en ella... El cual, era suya.

-¿Quien osa entrar a mi castillo sin mi permiso? - Una voz gruesa se escucha a espaldas de la gran silla, y Soun, temeroso trata de voltear y responder.

-Yo... Yo dis... Disculpe, estaba perdido y me iba atacar unos lobos y...

-¡Eso a mi no me importa! Has entrado a mi castillo

Y esa gran silueta se sitúa a lado de Soun, el cual quedó anonadado por la gran presencia de lo que sería, una gran bestia.

Y sin más, el dueño de esa gran presencia, lo tomó entre sus potentes manos y se lo llevo a rastras, a lo que seria, los calabozos.

 **Bosque Nebuloso**

Bah, en verdad fue una tontería que mi padre tomara este camino, está demasiada densa la neblina y para el colmo, este frio no ayuda en nada.

Si, me quejaba, hacia mucho frio por el cual, tambien se veia que queria empezar a nevar, el camino era muy largo que hasta pensaba que no veía un fin de esta misma. Bueno, eso pensaba hace una hora hasta que encontré la espada de mi padre tirada frente a lo que sería la entrada a un gran castillo.

-Padre... Lo más probable es que pidió asilo en este lugar... Y vaya que lugar.

Pude observar el gran muro que dividía lo que seria la entrada a las grandes hectáreas de este lugar, y claro sin duda se trataba de un reino. Yo se que Francia se gobernaba por los reyes Von Taisho, pero no se supo más de ellos por muchos años...

-Bueno, eso no importa aunque se vea muy tenebrosa, debo buscar a papá e ir a casa.

Bueno, no negaré que con cierto temor ingrese al lugar, Kant al parecer se sentía mas tranquilo al pasar las rejas y cerrarlas tras nosotros, pero algo me decía que era un error al entrar a este castillo... Espero en verdad estarme equivocando y que mi conciencia solo me de una mala jugada.

-Kant, quédate aquí, no tardaré.

Y sin mas, empuje las grandes puertas que adornaban la entrada y las cerré tras mio, empujandolas con mi espalda. Ok, parece que al lugar, su diseñador de interiores estaba o falta de ideas o era de otro estilo de modernismo.. El negro y el rojo si que abundaba en el lugar y sin ignorar las grandes gárgolas que se veían en algunas esquinas del castillo.

-Que extraño...¿Papa estas por aqui?

Susurre lo más bajo que podía, no quería llamar la atención de quien sea quien sea dueño de estas tierras, y por lo que veo, no se han aparecido en este lugar por mucho tiempo.

Empeze a caminar por un pasillo largo y que no mostraba un fin, a lo lejos pude escuchar ciertos sonidos que para mí, daban un estilo a golpeteo de metal contra el suelo. Y mágicamente, observe un pequeño destello de luz dorada.

-¡Espere! Estoy buscando a mi padre.

Si, corri. ¿Detrás de que? No lo se, solo lo seguí hasta encontrar una escalera estilo caracol, el cual me llevaba hacia lo que sería la planta alta... Como una especie de torre. No, no iré a rescatar alguna princesa.

Después de terminar mi carrera por la angosta escalera en espiral, mis ojos no creían el ver un cuarto grande pero con un indudable vista de calabozo...¡Y qué digo, eran calabozos!

-¿Kagome?

Escuche una voz inconfundible, mi padre.

-¿Eres tu Kagome?

-¡Padre!

Sin dudar corri tras guiarme con su voz, y verlo tosiendo y encerrado en una de estas mazmorras, rompio mi corazon y me lleno de tanta preocupación.

-Pero como es que estas aqui...¿Quien te hiso esto?

-No preguntes... Debes irte de aquí de prisa o el te encon...

Y en ese instante... Sentí como uno de mis brazos dolía y me zarandeaba, tirándome al otro lado de los calabozos... ¿Que si dolió? Pues, mis costillas no se sentían en la gloria.

-¡¿Quien eres tu?! Y cómo osas entrar a mi castillo

-Tu, no le hagas nada a ella por favor!

Lo siguiente que escuche, despues de las súplicas de mi padre, fue un profundo sonido, como el de un lobo que trataba de gruñir, en ese momento me sentía aterrada pero como pude, reaccione al ver a mi padre débil y en ese frío calabozo.

-Suelta a mi padre! Seas quien seas, déjalo libre!

-Este hombre entro a mis territorios sin permiso alguno, un vil ladrón aprovechándose del lugar. Justicia es lo que le aplico, lo que el merece...- Decía una voz gruesa entre las sombras.

-¿Que deseas a cambio de la libertad de mi padre... Puedo tratar de conseguir lo que me pidas... Pero por favor, enfermará y morirá si lo dejas aqui...

No podía contener mi voz quebradiza por el miedo, mientras me habia acercado a abrazar a mi padre entre las rejas.

-¿Que deseo? ¿Tanto amor le tienes a tu padre que hasta aceptarías quedarse en su lugar?

-¡No Kagome! No sabes como es el, dejame aqui, no vale la pena.

Y entre súplicas, mi padre empezaba a toser fuertemente, en verdad verlo en ese estado, me hacia sentir muy mal... Que en este momento yo...

-Acepto, tomaré el lugar de mi padre, pero por favor... Déjalo libre

-¡Hecho!

-¡NO!

Y sin más, entre las sombras, el dueño de esa voz tan gruesa y sonora, abrió la reja de mi padre y lo dejó ir y en ese instante sin evitarlo lo abraze... Pero esa dicha sólo duró un par de segundos.

-¡Papa!

-¡Kaaagomeee...!

Y su voz se perdió, mientras era llevado a rastras a lo que seria, a las afueras del castillo. Como pude me levante y en puntitas vi por la ventana y observe como mi padre era arastado entre un camino de lo que ya iniciada, una capa de nieve. Y sin tanto, era aventado dentro de una especie de cabina de madera.

-Llevalo a su pueblo, y asegurate de que si sea llevado a su destino sano y salvo.

Y por dicha orden, una especie de patas sobresalen de, lo que sería una especie de carruaje y como araña, caminaba fuera de los territorios del castillo. Me deje caer al suelo... Me sentía mal y sin evitarlo, lloré de la impotencia.

-Deja de llorar... Un trato es un trato.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, que su voz gruesa se hizo presente en las mazmorras de nuevo... Y oculto entre las sombras, como veo que ya era su costumbre.

-El es mi padre.. Y no me diste ni tiempo para despedirme de él...

-Pues así es la vida, injusta.

Otra voz esa voz gruesa y esa curiosidad presente en mi mente al querer saber la apariencia de este ser... Y como saben, mi curiosidad fue más que mi pesar.

-Por favor, acércate a la luz... Quiero saber como eres...

-Te asustaras de mi apariencia, es mejor asi

-Si voy a estar aquí, siendo tu prisionera... Merezco saber

Y en un lapso de segundos de solo un silencio sepulcral, como muestra de duda de su parte... Avanzó a la luz, frente a mi de la luna.

Primero observe que sus pies, no eran normales, eran cambiados por lo que sería unas patas de un gran animal, como de un lobo y lo demás, le daba esa misma apariencia. Su pelaje era blanco en su totalidad, se podía ver que el podía caminar a gusto en cuatro patas, pero en ese momento, mostraba una figura dura y fuerte de gran altura; Era como ver un gran perro parado en sus dos patas, con marcas moradas que adornaban sus mejillas, una marca de una luna menguante color azul en su frente y unos ojos serios y frios color dorado... En verdad que era una gran bestia... O perro o... Bueno ustedes entienden.

-¿Que no te asusta mi apariencia?

Pude observar su curiosidad y su duda, pero no podia evitar sentirme sorprendida y curiosa.

-¿Cual... Es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es... Sesshomaru.

 **Continuara..**


End file.
